


Loud noises

by niigoki



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Gen, OT9 - Freeform, soshibond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny didn’t like loud noises. A one-shot Soshibond fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud noises

Sunny didn’t like loud noises. 

At the ending of every concert they went to, she had to keep her eyes glued to the sky, beware of potential fireworks. And when they happened, she cringed and covered her ears, hoping the sounds would go away soon. But Sunny was also an idol, and she knew cameras were filming her every movement. So she had to control herself, too. It wasn’t an easy job to pretend the sounds only made her jump a little. It wasn’t an easy job to smile and laugh after every explosion. Because on the inside, Sunny just wanted to curl up into a corner and close her eyes tightly, begging for the fireworks to stop.

Sunny didn’t like loud noises.

There was this one time the stage team had set some fireworks really close to where the girls were dancing. So when they reached the chorus, they exploded right in front of Sunny. Her heart raced like never before. She had to stop performing for at least five seconds to get it together. But she couldn’t go backstage and cry like she wanted to. She was an idol and there were fans watching, so she quickly caught her trembling breath and kept going. That was her job, after all.

Sunny didn’t like loud noises.

When she was all alone in the dorm and it started to rain, she secretly walked into her wardrobe and dragged some blankets with her. Once the thunders stroke, she would cover herself and think about how much she hated the rain, and how much she wished those horrid exploding sounds would just stop forever. Why was Mother Nature so furious? Was it something Sunny did? She promised she would be a good girl if the storm went away.

Sunny didn’t like loud noises.

But she did like one thing that came as a result of them. 

She liked when she felt another pair of hands covering her ears and laughing warmly at her. Sometimes it would be Tiffany’s. Sometimes it would be Yuri’s, or Sooyoung’s. Sometimes it wasn’t just hands, but hugs as well. Hugs and chuckles that made her feel safe. Pats in the head, a soft caress in the arm, smiles. All of these little things made Sunny forget, even if for a brief moment, how horrible the sounds were. She looked up and realized that she was surrounded by people. Sisters, soulmates, call it what you like, but they were always there, protecting her one way or another. Because they knew. 

They knew how much Sunny didn’t like loud noises. And they knew that the only way to keep the loud noises away was by laughing even louder.


End file.
